Night and Day Pretty Cure
Night and Day Pretty Cure is a pre-cure like fanseries by StarQueen22 based off of the movie, the Princess of Legendale. The theme for it is night, day, and butterflies. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Yoake/Cure Dawn/Dawning Butterfly Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) A kind and loving girl who lives in an orphanage since she was found at three years old. She is very adventurous and loves to explore. In civilian form, she has dark blonde hair falling just below her shoulders and blue eyes. As Cure Dawn, her hair has braids wraping around the sides of her head tying in the back with red butterfly shapped barrette attatched to each braid and her eyes turn pink. Her main colors are red, yellow and pink. Yoru/Cure Night/Midnight Butterfly Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Once Yoake's twin sister before being stolen away by Queen Dume as a baby but wasn't raised as a minion but more as a servant to them until she escaped to earth and was brought to the same orphanage as Yoake but the two still don't know their twins. She is calm, cool collected and is kind of aloof. In civilian form, she has long black hair tied in a braided bun and violet eyes. As Cure Night, her hair becomes highlighted with purple and her hair becomes loose and tied in twin tails held by purple bows with black butterflies clasped onto the front of the bows and her eyes become lilac. Her theme colors are purple, violet, and blue. Emerald She is Yoake's mascot who is desquised a stuffed animal whenever anyone is around other than the girls. She was the head mage's assistant and granddaughter who was sent to protect Yoake. She is an emerald green butterfly with shimmering light green wings. Sapphire She is Yoru's mascot who pretended to be on Dume's side to protect Yoru until they were able to escape. She was the head knight of the castle of Sun. She is a sapphire blue butterfly with sky blue wings. Villains Queen Dume She is the leader of the Kingdom of Darkness who wants nothing more than to take over all three of the kingdoms already doing so with the Kingdom of Darkness and is now setting her sights on both Earth and the kingdom of light. She has a personal vendetta against the girls it's unknown why at the moment though. Foxtail He's the first to attack the cures. Grite He's the second to attack the cures. Lupine She's the third to attack the cures. Snakey He's the fourth to attack the cures. Shadows they are the monsters of the day made from people's shadows. Items Butterfly Amulets They are the henshin items of the girls that also empowers them with butterfly wings if they need to fly. Sunlight and Moon Stones They are the collective items of the series that will help brings back the power to both kingdoms and seal away dume. Locations Bluesky City: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * [[New Dawn Home|'New Dawn Home']]: It's a large orphanage/foster place that houses children to teenagers until they are put in foster homes, adopted or ready to go out into the world on their own. * Summer's Eve Academy: It's where the cures go to school. Kingdom of Sun That's where Yoake and Yoru were from before they were sent away for safety from Queen Dume. Students of Summer's Eve Academy Casey James He is one of Yoru's bestfriends when she came to school. He is hyper active, charming, and sweet but a bit annoying. Others Ashlynn Michaels She is the orphanage owner with a loving heart for all children being an orphan herself and wanted to open a orphanage to help orphans from different countries.